reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky in Love
| image = Image:Rdr_lucky_love.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | caption = "Excuse me?" | start = Chuparosa | end = Chuparosa | prereqs = | giver = Landon Ricketts | location = Chuparosa | rewards = $50, 100 Fame | previous = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" | next = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "The Mexican Wagon Train" and Stranger side-mission: "Eva in Peril" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption, where the player learns to play poker and dueling. Story Marston approaches Landon Ricketts in the town of Chuparosa, and joins his game of poker with some locals, as well as Andreas Müller. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Play two rounds of Texas Hold 'Em. *Defeat Müller in a duel. *Defeat The Stranger in a duel. *Kill Müller's remaining men. Mission Details The player sits down and plays poker with Ricketts and his friends. After two hands, Müller will accuse Marston of cheating, and after a stand-off over the table, Ricketts convinces Müller to accept a duel. After winning the duel, Marston and Ricketts have a drink. As they do so, The Stranger, a friend of Müller and a participant in the poker game, will approach, holding a knife to a girl's throat, threatening that he'll kill her. Marston is forced to kill the man, in order to save the girl's life. After killing The Stranger, four accomplices appear, which Marston and Ricketts will have to kill. After the shootout, Marston and Ricketts will part ways. Lucky in Love Video Walkthrough qrZvhjUfpjY&feature Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Cheats at poker or quits the game. *Assaults or kills Landon Ricketts. *Abandons the area. *Assaults or kills Müller before the duel. *Assaults or kills any of Müller's men before the duel. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling *Poker Mission Complete Unlockables *"Eva in Peril" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks This level is an extremely good way to earn a Gold Medal, and the corresponding achievement: : 1. Go all-in on both bets to speed up the game : 2. Shoot Müller in the head : 3. Shoot the Stranger in the head : 4. Shoot the Stranger's accomplices in the head. Some Dead-Eye will suffice for this. Trivia * If the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Ricketts's right thigh is what seems to be a playing card. Either this is a contraption for keeping an extra card for cheating, or simply a constant glitch in the cinematic. It is most likely a secret card since moments before, Ricketts is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Müller. Another reason it could be deliberate is because when Marston cheats (while wearing the Elegant Suit), he briefly puts both hands under the table when switching cards. * When Marston says to Müller "As you wish, Germany. As you wish." this is most likely a reference to the movie The Princess Bride. * After all the poker players and some other bystanders draw their guns and aim at each other, Müller says "There must be a name for this", which is a not-too subtle reference to the fact that they were in a "Mexican Standoff" in Mexico. * During the poker game, going all-in on both bets will most likely earn the player the achievement "High Roller". If not, simply restart the mission and try again. It's much easier this way than playing in the Blackwater High Stakes room. * There is a glitch, that when taking cover, Marston will instantly fly up into the air, and back down, killing him, and failing the mission. * If any characters lose the game, it seems that the mission will freeze up and won't go any farther. (Untrue on Xbox 360.) * No matter how much chips the player makes, the player will only get $50 from finishing the mission. * It's possible for Landon Ricketts to bust out after losing all his chips, even though he previously seemed to only win. * Ricketts may sometimes say he knows the girl the Stranger is holding hostage. Gallery File:Rdr_lucky_love01.jpg|''"Hey, Mr. Marston. How are you keeping sir?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love02.jpg|''"Just fine, thank you. And you?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love03.jpg|''"Very well, sir. Thank God my wife died. Unlucky in love and lucky in cards."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love04.jpg|''"Garçon, champagne for everyone!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love05.jpg|''"Keep playing, Mr. Ricketts."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love06.jpg|''"Well, Mr. Marston, would you like to join us?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love07.jpg|''"I don't think so. I'm just gonna have a drink..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love08.jpg|''"Oh, c'mon, sit down, sit down."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love09.jpg|''"Alright, gentlemen."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love10.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love11.jpg|''"You fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love12.jpg|''"Now, Herr Müller, let's calm down, there must be some mistake..."'' File:Thigh_card_holdout.png|That ain't just an itch on his leg... File:Rdr_lucky_love13.jpg|Müller: "There's no mistake! Your Yankee friend is a fucking cheat!" Marston: "Easy there, Germany, calm yourself down." File:Rdr_lucky_love14.jpg|''"Oh, yeah, you know exactly what you did..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love15.jpg|''"Yeah, I know exactly what I did, friend, which was nothing!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love16.jpg|''"You... you planted this guy, Ricketts!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love17.jpg|''"Now why would I do that? I've already beaten you. Now let's calm down and finish the game."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love18.jpg|''"There is no more cards game!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love19.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love20.jpg|''"There must be a name for this..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love21.jpg|''"An impasse, sir. An impasse. We could all die here and now."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love22.jpg|''"I'm not fighting you, Ricketts. But the Yankee, him I don't like!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love23.jpg|''"Outside. Winner takes the pot."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love24.jpg|''"The winner will take whatever he wants..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love25.jpg|''"...the other man will be in no position to argue."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love26.jpg|''"As you wish, Germany. As you wish."'' File:Rdr_muller_duel.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love27.jpg|''"To your health."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love28.jpg|''"You! The man they call Marston, sí!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love29.jpg|''"You like killing? Watch me cut her throat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love30.jpg|''"Nice friends you got here, Mr. Ricketts."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love31.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love32.jpg|''"Well, I must admit, you tourists certainly bring peace and prosperity to this land."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love33.jpg|Ricketts: "Then again, I doubt Müller will be missed." Marston: "He wasn't much of a poker player." es:Afortunado_en_el_amor Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player